Not Again
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: ONESHOT Sequel to Not Anymore. The men just keep on coming and Kagome is running out of ideas on how to avoid them.


**A/N: The sequel to Not Anymore is finished! Enjoy!**

_Not Again_

After the Shikon Jewel was completed, Kagome chose to remain in the Feudal Era as an independent woman and to complete her training as a priestess. Unfortunately, she was still famous for her deeds and acts of bravery against Naraku and his minions. And that meant suitors rushing to claim her as a potentially powerful mate. After the first six months, she started to ignore them. Demon males tended to stay far away after tales of the infamous priestess was slowing gaining the reputation as the "De-baller of men."

Not only had she gained better control of her spiritual powers, but she had become dead accurate with a bow and arrow. She no longer required arrogant men to defend her honor or some such crap. She may have been a modern woman trapped in the past, but she refused to let go of her ambition to be her own person in a time where such an idea was unacceptable.

As for Inu Yasha…he and Miroku were making a living by exorcising lowly demons for money. Every now and then the original group got together to slay an arrogant demon proclaiming to be the ruler of the world. But even that got old after a while.

So what was a girl to do? Sango tried asking her to at least get to know some of the suitors before purifying their balls off or just simply purifying them into the next world.

"Sango, are you insane? You do know that the majority of those pompous assholes are looking for a power boost, _not_ a partner right? I've worked too hard to settle for being just a trophy wife."

"Well you do have a point, but at least it will give you something to do other than using them for target practice."

"That is true. Who knows, maybe I won't meet an absolute dog this time."

"Hey!" Inu Yasha's brash voice cut through the clearing, "I resent that!"

"You would," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit boy," she drawled lazily and heard a satisfying thump followed by an angry growl promising revenge.

"Idiot," she said with a sniff and joined Sango on the walk back to the village.

…

Suitor number twenty-seven was a young, well-mannered lord from the next two villages over. He had to be at least eighteen or so, and was well-educated. He was also genuinely interested in her priestess powers and abilities. He seemed like a nice enough man; he showed no disrespect to the people in her village. Although he did twitch whenever Inu Yasha, Shippo, or Kirara was nearby. He would have been perfect if he wasn't so…

Human.

Kagome blamed it on her travels back when she was shard-hunting. More often than not, she was in the company of demons and was more used to their behavior and mannerisms. It was probably why she kept volunteering to go with Inu Yasha to do local exorcisms instead of staying in the village and trying to entertain suitors before rejecting them. It's what she was currently doing with this suitor.

"Lady Kagome, I get the feeling that you do not wish to accompany me in a walk today," Lord Shiro was getting nervous. He thought they had hit it off well a few days ago, but now the Lady Kagome seemed to be avoiding him. He had heard the stories from other suitors that this was a bad sign.

On autopilot, Kagome was absently picking medicinal herbs while staring longingly at the clear blue sky. What she'd give to fly through those clouds again. It was too bad Kirara was off with Kohaku and Shippo was taking another Kitsune Exam. And Inu Yasha was busy helping Miroku build new homes in the village. Man, there was just nothing to do anymore!

"Lady Kagome?"

Oh, except that.

"Ah, I'm sorry Lord Shiro. My mind was on other things. What did you say?"

"If it's not too much trouble, would you mind joining me for a walk?"

"Oh, um…well…I would love to—" a demon was heading in the village's direction. A demon whose aura she knew very well. "—but it seems that there's a demon lord I must speak to. I'm terribly sorry, Lord Shiro." Giving him a short bow, she gathered the herbs in her basket and bolted in the direction of the village.

Lord Shiro felt the inevitable sensation of being doomed for the remainder of his stay. How could he ever hope to hold her attention when she behaved as though he didn't exist?

Kagome never thought there would ever be a time where she would have the urge to hug Sesshomaru and shower him with praise.

Until now.

She nearly ran into him as he was exiting the house Rin lived in. He had probably just given her another gift like he did every month.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she was almost gasping for breath after running so quickly, "Can I have a few minutes of your time?"

He gave a "Hn" in response. After knowing so many men in the feudal era, she knew that was man-speak for "I'll listen just long enough until you start to annoy me."

She gestured towards the temple and they slowly made their way to it. Kagome could barely contain her excitement for what she had planned, "Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering if I could accompany you back to the Western Lands? I would like to visit the Northern Wolf tribe and I wouldn't be a bother to you. I'm very skilled with a bow and have better control of my spiritual powers." If Inu Yasha could hear her now…she knew for a fact that he'd flip his shit and then try to insult her out of doing it.

Sesshomaru was faintly amused. For all the calm his brother's priestess was displaying, she was radiating restlessness. She was very tense; odd behavior for a priestess living in a peaceful village in peaceful times. He had heard rumors during his patrols of both demon and mortal lords lining up to court a powerful priestess. And since Kikyo was officially dead, that left Kagome. And as they reached the top step at the entrance of the temple, her restlessness was amplified.

Kagome took one look at who was at the temple and fought the urge to groan. It seemed Lord Shiro was desperately praying for some kind of miracle. Probably praying for a chance to get her to marry him or something.

Just no. So much no. All of her no.

"Priestess," Sesshomaru was faintly amused with what he had observed so far. "I will be leaving in five minutes. Gather what you need."

When she looked up at him in awe, her eyes shone with such adoration he hadn't seen since Jaken.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru!" She practically chirped and dashed back to the village. He could practically count down the seconds to the inevitable…

"You're doing _what_?! The _hell_ you are!"

"…SIT!"

The sounds of his brother's agonized yelp of pain had his lips shaping themselves into a smirk. Perhaps this trip would be worth some entertainment value if the manic gleam Kagome's eyes, as she practically flew up the steps, were anything go by. She nearly trampled the human lord who attempted to speak to her as she ran to the temple for a quick prayer.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Lord Shiro. Some…issues have come up and I have to leave immediately. It's such a _shame_ we haven't had a chance to get to know each other better." Her tone was borderline venomous with a sprinkle of condescending.

Lord Shiro's frame stiffened and his gaze hardened. He had finally reached his limit. No woman, priestess or no, would be dumb enough to refuse such a rich lord as a husband.

"Lady Kagome, I have had enough of your impudence. You have been nothing but rude and have disregarded my presence in your village entirely. Now, you _will_ attend me like you should have when I arrived." To prove his point, he even grabbed the sleeve of her priestess garb.

Kagome's response was to arch an eyebrow in annoyance. "Oh?" Her spiritual aura began to flare at a frightening rate, and it was entirely focused on the arrogant man who stood before her. "I don't think so, Lord Shiro." She watched as her aura became oppressive to the point where he was now visibly trembling. "You are a guest in _my_ village. I don't owe you anything."

From Sesshomaru's point of view, he could clearly see the dome of spiritual power surrounding the human lord.

"Y-You," Lord Shiro gasped for air, "Y-You're a witch! A dark priestess—" the young lord fell back in a faint that may or may not have something to do with the mean left hook Kagome delivered when she freed her sleeve from his grasp and clocked him solid in the jaw. She stared down at him with a sneer.

"Demons are _so_ much easier to deal with."

Entertainment value, indeed.

**Review please!**


End file.
